


Las cinco veces que Darcy Lewis sorprendió a los Vengadores

by MissPumpkin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, First Impressions, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Tumblr
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPumpkin/pseuds/MissPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco ocasiones en las que Darcy Lewis demostró ser algo más que la asistente encargada de llevar el café (y las reacciones que provoco en el equipo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myuh-Myuh

**Author's Note:**

> “Todos somos genios. Pero si juzgas a un pez por su capacidad de escalar árboles, vivirá toda su vida creyendo que es inútil.”
> 
> A. Einstein.

**LAS CINCO VECES QUE DARCY SORPRENDIO A LOS VENGADORES  
**

**. . .**

_MYUH- MYUH_

 

Durante su estancia en Nueva York Darcy había descubierto que su bebida favorita era la ginebra, y también había encontrado que la resaca que producía era directamente proporcional al buen sabor que tenia.

Llevaba más de tres horas sentada en una esquina de la sala de reuniones tomando notas –que ahora contenían versiones caricaturizadas de cada uno de los miembros de los vengadores- con un dolor de cabeza de proporciones épicas, pero valía la pena pagar el precio porque la fiesta de la noche anterior había sido grandiosa. Trabajar para Jane tenía sus ventajas, como el vivir en un departamento en Manhattan, el estar en lista de espera para una entrevista con Pepper Potts, las discusiones de ciencia entre Bruce y Tony; _DIOS BENDIGA NORTEAMERICA_ el uniforme ajustado de Steve, y el hecho de que todos los habitantes de la Torre le habían adoptado una especie de hermana menor.

Sin embargo las desventajas también eran muchas y es que aunque Darcy no quisiera vivía en un continuo estado de ansiedad cada que uno de sus amigos salía a alguna misión, también el haber tenido que memorizar numerosos protocolos de seguridad y desastres porque, bueno al parecer ser cercano a los Vengadores te ponía una diana en la frente aunque tu trabajo se limitara a transcribir notas y llevarles café. Pero lo que más odiaba era tratar con S.H.I.E.L.D. todos eran unos engreídos; la primera vez que había visto a Nick Fury el le dirigió la misma mirada que uno le daría a un pedazo de suciedad que se ha embarrado en uno de tus zapatos y ni hablar de la Agente Hill que parecía no haber sonreído desde su graduación de la secundaria. Y por desgracia aquella reunión tenía como principales invitados al Director y su asistente.

 _“¿Es necesario que la señorita Lewis este presente? “_ habían sido el saludo inicial de Fury.

Jane había contestado que al ser la asistente de los tres científicos que trabajan de forma directa con los Vengadores, estaba más que familiarizada con datos, procedimientos y cualquier información confidencial que se manejara, Thor proclamo a voz en cuello que era digna de confianza y el Capitán le dio una dura mirada al hombre probablemente molesto por las maneras en las que se refería a una dama. Ante la presión a Fury no le quedo más remedio que encogerse de hombros y admitirla en la reunión.

Eso había sido hace tres horas y aun discutían acerca de otra agencia de inteligencia (IMA) y de los informes que les aseguraban estaban intentando replicar el suelo del súper soldado, el prototipo de reactor ARC y estaban interesados en la investigación de Jane.

-Habiendo tantas teorías e incógnitas, ¿deben elegir los mismos que nosotros? Pfft que poco originales- murmuro Darcy mientras agregaba flamas al dibujo de un dragón que tenía un curioso parche en su ojo izquierdo

-¿Algo que quiera compartir con el resto Lewis?-ladro Maria Hill

-N-nada

-Entonces guarde silencio

De pronto Darcy se sintió como en la escuela primaria donde constantemente era regañada por no mantener la boca cerrada. Bruce le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y ella casi, _casi_ podría jurar haber visto un pequeño brillo verde en ella. Durante el resto de la reunión se esforzó por permanecer en silencio y sin ser notada.

Cuando por fin Fury dio por terminada la reunión –después de casi cuatro horas y con el ambiente más tenso de lo normal- todo el equipo suspiro aliviado cuando el Director y su asistente cruzaron el umbral.

-Otra reunión de estas y me vuelvo loco- declaro Tony al tiempo que se levantaba –Necesito un trago con urgencia y algo de comida, ¿alguien se une? Creo que pediré china.

-Necesito algo realmente fuerte, Nick me provoca dolor de cabeza-murmuro Clint viendo por el rabillo a su compañera pelirroja que hizo un imperceptible gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de salir de la sala. –Tasha y yo nos unimos

-Lady Jane, ¿nos acompañas?

-Claro, ¿Dr. Banner…?

-Enseguida voy

-¿Darce?- pregunto Jane sacando se sus cavilaciones a su amiga

-¡AH! Si, dime

-¿Puedes recoger las notas y llevármelas al laboratorio después?

Lo que sintió Darcy al oír eso fue similar a cuando se poncha un globo, simplemente algo de desinflo dentro de ella. También tenía hambre, y bueno en el fondo esperaba que la invitara a unirse al grupo que comería escaleras arriba. No es como si le importara, total podía ir a comprarse un delicioso sándwich a Subway y entrar a tumblr desde su wifi. No es como si le doliera solo ser notada cuando necesitaban café, notas, copias o comida.

-Claro Jane.

Después de aquellas reuniones la sala quedaba hecha un caos, vasos de café, papeles, Clint tenia la odiosa costumbre de hacer bolitas con los informes y arrojárselas a Tony, hojas sueltas de la carpeta de Jane. Con un hondo suspiro se dispuso a salvar los informes de aquel caos. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, encima de lo que parecían ser los apuntes de Bruce dada la esmerada caligrafía, estaba el martillo de Thor.

Obviamente cuando tienes un arma tan poderosa y que solo puede ser usada por ti, además de acudir a tu llamado en cuanto la necesitas puedes darte el gusto de dejarla donde quieras.

Darcy contemplo el objeto milenario como un pisapapeles de lujo. ¡Dios! No tenía ganas de subir y pedirle ayuda a Thor.

-Bueno Myuh-Myuh, se que eres un arma mágica poderosa y milenaria, pero ¿te importaría si te muevo un poco? Necesito tomar las hojas que están debajo de ti y pues…Thor no está por aquí- se sentía un poco tonta hablándole a aquel objeto, pero para ser sinceros no era la primera vez que conversaba con cosas inanimadas.

Contemplo el martillo cerca de un minuto antes de tomarlo del mango y levantarlo como si no pesara nada

-¡LEWIS QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO!

La voz de Fury le hizo dar un salto y causando que el martillo cayera sobre la mesa con un ruido fuerte, fracturándola en el proceso

-Y-y-y-yo…

-¡DEJE DE TARTAMUDEAR Y EXPLIQUESE NIÑA!

Fury había vuelto por alguna razón y ahora le gritaba como si la vida le fuera en ello, causando que la cabeza de Darcy punzara de forma dolorosa. Sabía que el hombre no la soportaba pero ¿era necesaria tanta agresividad? La veía como se ve a un mueble, o una mascota molesta, la mascota de los Vengadores con la que tenía que lidiar cada que visitaba la torre o tenía tratos con Jane. Ese pensamiento finalmente logro sacarle las lagrimas; así que la escena que encontraron los habitantes de la torre fue más o menos la siguiente: Una muy asustada y llorosa Darcy con los hombros encogidos, y un histérico Nick Fury gritándole como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE FURY?! ¿POR QUE GRITAS EN MI TORRE? –Tony había sido el primero en entrar

-¡DARCY!- exclamo Clint mientras corría para situarse al lado de la llorosa joven

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto Nick

-JARVIS me informo que había problemas en la sala de juntas, pero no me imaginaba que eras tú gritándole a una pobre chica

-¿Lady Darcy estas bien?

Por alguna razón Darcy no podía dejar de llorar y eso solo incrementaba el enojo de los demás, incluso Natasha le estaba dirigiendo mirada poco agradable a Nick, acariciando sus muñequeras diseñadas para dar descargas eléctricas.

Tony, harto de no encontrar respuesta se dirigió al techo

-JARVIS, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

-El Director Fury olvido su chaqueta en la sala de juntas, volvió y encontró a la señorita Lewis sosteniendo el martillo del señor Odinson y fue cuando comenzó a gritarle exigiendo una explicación, señor- informo la inteligencia artificial

-Momento amable voz del techo- comenzó Thor con una sonrisa torcida -¿Estás diciendo que Lady Darcy fue capaz de levantar el poderoso Mjolnir?

-En efecto-confirmo la voz

-Un momento, ¿están insinuando que Darcy levanto el martillo de Thor? ¡ESA COSA DEBE PESAR UNA TONELADA!-exclamo Tony incrédulo.

-¡ES POR ESO QUE EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!- grito Fury, como odiaba tratar con aquella panda de héroes -¡NO ES LOGICO QUE ALGUIEN COMO LEWIS PUEDA HACER TAL COSA!

Esta vez fue Natasha la que hablo, con una voz suave y peligrosa

-¿Alguien _como_ Darcy? Explíquese, por favor.

-Es una chiquilla sin ma…

-¡Es una excelente asistente y además es mi amiga! No dejare que hable asi de ella

Por algún motivo en ese momento Jane parecía más peligrosa que el mismo Thor. Ver llorar a Darcy de aquella forma era…le rompía el corazón. Se veía tan frágil y pequeña en los brazos de Clint, fue consciente de lo joven que era su amiga.

-¿Darcy?- la voz cálida de Bruce le hizo levantar la mirada, vaya escena que estaba haciendo.

-…

-¿Nos puedes decir que paso?

-Cuando –comenzó hipando la joven con la voz rota por el llanto previo –Cuando ustedes se fueron Jane me pidió que organizara las notas y le pasara un reporte. Entonces cuando iba por tus notas v-vi que Myuh-Myuh estaba encima de ellas…

-¿Myuh-Myuh?-repitió el doctor

-Así es como Lady Darcy llama a Mjolnir

-Entonces como no quería molestarlos pues, y-yo –iban a dudar de su estabilidad mental en cuanto les dijera- Yo le pedí a Myuh-Myuh permiso para moverlo y fue cuando Fury entró-

Clint no pudo contener su carcajada

-¿Osea que solo le pediste permiso? Darce, todos en esta habitación hemos intentado levantarlo sin éxito. ¡Y la clave era pedirlo por favor!

-¿Te importaría mostrarnos Darcy?

-No hay problema, Jane- contesto la chica liberándose de los brazos de Clint y caminando hacia la mesa donde descansaba el poderoso objeto – ¿Myuh-Myuh?-pregunto antes de asir el mango y levantarlo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que probablemente el abrazo de Thor le había roto una o dos costillas, y la cara de todos los demás era una mezcla perfecta entre asombro y orgullo.

-Parece ser que los buenos modales son la clave para muchas cosas, ¿no cree Director?-dijo Steve

La cara de Nick era un poema a la estupefacción, y seguía boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Observo a Darcy en los brazos de Thor y fue vagamente capaz de escuchar que el asgardiano se deshacía en halagos para ella dado que no había ningún mortal que hubiese levantado antes su martillo. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente ante los halagos y Fury se hizo la nota mental de mantener su ojo en la joven, a pesar de su tendencia a nunca quedarse callada y ser un dolor constante de cabeza, había que aceptar que tenía algo de potencial, tal como Phil le había dicho alguna vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cualquiera puede jactarse de cruzar las barreras de Natasha Romanoff, pero Darcy Lewis no es como los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hay una inocencia en la admiración: ocurre en alguien que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que pudieran ser admirados un día."   
> \- Friedrich Nietzsche

_FANGIRL_

**(I WANT ONE)**

-Hey Tasha

La pelirroja levantó la vista de su plato de fruta hacia Clint que se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-¿Qué?

-La presidenta de tu club de fans acaba de entrar-dijo con burla el arquero antes de pinchar otro pedazo de salchicha con su tenedor y llevárselo a la boca. Natasha siguió la mirada de su compañero para encontrarse con que, efectivamente aquella chica acababa de entrar al comedor de la Torre.

_Darcy Lewis, 24 años. Asistente Junior del Departamento Científico de la iniciativa de los Vengadores, cercana a la Dra. Jane Foster y responsable de haber electrocutado a Thor con un taser; y por supuesto la fan número 1 de Natasha Romanoff._

-Suficiente, Barton-espetó la mujer dándole una mirada agria

-¡Oh vamos Tasha! ¿No te parece tierno? Es decir la pobre se congela cuando está a menos de tres metros tuyo y nunca había escuchado a alguien decir con tanta religiosidad “Agente Romanoff” como ella.

Darcy se encontraba en el extremo del enorme salón comunal de espaldas a ellos, sirviendo números vasos de café probablemente para Tony y compañía. Natasha sabía que  aquella chiquilla se encargaba también de que la panda de investigadores no muriesen de hambre, llevándoles café y bocadillos al menos dos veces por día.

Por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, la chica era agradable y poseedora de una personalidad chispeante y mente rápida. Incluso tenía la simpatía de Tony quien le llamaba de cariño “cupcake”.

-Deberías acercarte a ella un día, es una chica divertida.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar con adolescentes obsesionados- dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y alejarse de forma rápida de ahí.

Ella era Natalia Alianova Romanova, La Viuda Negra, una de las joyas de la Red Room, había matado tanta gente que los rostros comenzaban a fundirse unos con otros en su memoria. Mentía para vivir, no había nada admirable en ella. Ella no era como Steve, no era leal más que así misma, no inspiraba confianza, no tenía el carisma de Tony ni la paciencia de Bruce, incluso Clint tenía más personalidad que ella. Simplemente no podía procesar como una chiquilla tan llena de vida, todas risas y prisas podía sentir algo como admiración por ella.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas del ascensor que la llevaría al loft que compartía con Clint, y presiono el botón para que descendiera. Pudo escuchar una serie de pasos tímidos tras ella y sus fosas se inundaron con el olor a café recién hecho. Tenso el cuerpo al solo imaginar quien se encontraba detrás de ella. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ella, entro de forma rápida y se giró  para toparse frente a frente con Darcy.

La joven le contemplaba con ojos brillantes  y se las arreglaba para esbozarle una sonrisa nerviosa. Años de entrenamiento le permitían reconocer las señales que la postura de la asistente le enviaba, emoción, nervios ¿miedo?, expectación.

-¿Vas a entrar?

-C-claro

La chica entro al ascensor arreglándoselas para manejar seis vasos de café, una bolsa de donas y varios paquetes de sándwiches, todo esto en un poco practica charola. Las puertas se cerraron dejándole atrapada con Darcy.

La estudio de pies a cabeza, ojos grades y azules tras unas gafas de montura redonda, cabello ondulado de color café chocolate, pálida  y varias pulgadas más baja que ella.

-¿A qué piso va Agente?-pregunto Darcy  aproximándose al tablero de botones

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Natasha presionando los el botón que indicaba el piso en el que se encontraba su loft- ¿A qué piso vas tú?

-C-cincuenta y dos- respondió de forma tímida –Voy al departamento científico, mi gafete se encuentra oculto tras mi bufanda pero puede comprobar si quiere con JAR-continuo como si necesitara desesperadamente demostrar que no era una intrusa en la torre-

-No tienes que demostrar nada, sé quién eres- los ojos de Darcy brillaron con fuerza y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Natasha estaba deseando que el viaje terminara pronto, pero se encontraban en los primeros pisos, así que al menos compartiría cinco minutos más con ella. –Así que ¿trabajas con Tony, eh?

-Sí, llevo cerca de medio año siendo su mono de laboratorio multipropósito, es decir el tipo es un genio pero llego un poco tarde a la clase de modales-confeso Darcy  y súbitamente se dio cuenta que estaba hablando mal de su jefe con una de sus compañeros –Quiero decir le, le falta un poco de tacto, pero bueno todos los científicos carecen de esa función. Es decir Jane siempre olvida que estoy ahí…

Darcy hubiera seguido con su verborrea si las luces del ascensor no se hubieran apagado de repente  y el ascensor sufriera una sacudida que las hizo tambalear.

-¡JARVIS STATUS!-grito la pelirroja al techo mientras Darcy se encogía en una de las esquinas

- _Se ha activado el protocolo de contención #30. Todas las salidas han sido bloqueadas y no se permitirá la entrada y salida de personal a la torre hasta nuevo aviso. Por favor permanezcan el sitio donde se encuentren y mantengan la calma. Esto no es un simulacro_.-la voz automatizada de Jarvis se escuchó en toda la torre, incluido aquel pequeño espacio de 2.5 x 3 metros.

-¡JARVIS!- exigió de nuevo Natasha

-Agente Romanoff, no estamos bajo ataque-musito Darcy desde la esquina

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-su voz sonó mas ruda de lo necesario al encarar a la joven que de alguna forma se había deslizado al suelo hasta hacerse un ovillo.

-Yo he leído cada uno de los protocolos de seguridad, y el numero treinta corresponde al utilizado para …bueno cuando Tony, Jane y el doctor Banner hacen que algo haga BOOM-

-¿BOOM?-

-Esta mañana estaban intentando realizar una simulación del puente Einstein- Rosen…pero juzgar por el hecho de que estamos encerradas, me atrevo a decir que no fue un éxito.

-Voy a matar a Stark-

-No antes de que conozca el poder mi taser, espero

-Cierto, tu knockeaste a Thor

-Sí, así fue.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del elevador después de ese breve intercambio de palabras.

-¿Te importa si tomo uno de estos?-pregunto Natasha acercando su mano a la charola

-Adelante-respondió con un jadeo.

Natasha contemplo a la joven con interés. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida, y tenía la frente cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor.

-¿Estas bien?

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras negaba con  la cabeza.

-Odio los espacios cerrados-dijo con dientes apretados enterrando al mismo tiempo su cabeza entre las rodillas.

Natasha estaba lo suficientemente entrenada para reconocer los síntomas tempranos de un ataque de pánico, ella misma los había sufrido en alguna ocasión. Las palpitaciones, la sensación de sofoco, las punzadas en la cabeza.

_-Natashenka, no tengas miedo_

Los protocolos podían duran desde treinta minutos hasta doce horas, todo dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto. Lo que menos quería era estar atrapada con una joven histérica durante ese tiempo. Suspiró al darse cuenta que tendría que distraer a la chica para evitar que fuera presa del pánico. Si Natasha creyese en un dios, este se estaría riendo de ella en ese momento.

-Hey-dijo tocándole el hombro con suavidad- Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente

-Pe…pe…pero usted dijo que  sabía quién era

-Bueno, siempre es mejor corroborar la información, así que ¿Te llamas Darcy?

_-Tengo miedo dada, esta oscuro_

_-Natashenka, mi_ кукла _debes calmarte_

-Darcy Lewis

-Bien yo soy Natasha Romanoff, agente de SHIELD

-Se bien quien eres, es decir ¿Quién no lo sabría? Eres la BAMF de shield

-¿BAMF?

-“Bad Ass Mother Fucker”, es decir es como el James Bond femenino. Con todas esas patadas y trucos y la agilidad de una gimnasta. Además, ¡Ese color de cabello! Juro que si me aseguraran que me vería así de espectacular, me lo teñía del mismo tono.

-BAMF…-musitó Natasha. La habían llamado de muchas formas a lo largo de su vida, pero nada como aquello.

-Es que usted es …WOW.  No solo es bonita, es inteligente, astuta y todo eso. Clint me ha dicho que muchas de las misiones más peligrosas de Shield son ejecutadas por usted y ¡ese montaje de cuando usted y Happy entraron a Industrias Stark! ¡Fue como una película de acción y tan rápido! ¡He visto ese video un ciento de veces! ¡Y ese truco con las caderas! – cuando Darcy hablaba movía las manos emocionada. –Debe ser asombroso tener esa habilidad, yo soy muy torpe…vagamente puedo poner un pie frente al otro sin caerme o chocar con algo, aunque de niña era muy ágil, ¿sabe? Mi madre me llevo a esta escuela de ballet desde lo cuatro y realmente lo disfrutaba, pero luego llego la pubertad y las hormonas me hicieron desarrollarme rápido, antes de entrar a la preparatoria ya era talla D y  obviamente una bailarina de ballet con busto grande es lo más antiestético del mundo…

-Yo también estudié ballet cuando era joven-murmuró Natasha con la mirada fija en un punto sobre la cabeza de Darcy –Cuando era niña y dada me llevaba a las practicas cada día

-Siempre quise bailar Gisselle, nunca pude pero fui un hermoso bebé ratón en el Cascanueces cuando tenía 6

-Y-yo llegué a audicionar p ara el Bolshoi

-¡NO!

-Soy rusa después de todo-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que provoco que Darcy soltara una risa.

-Sí, supongo que todos allá tienen un ADN diferente, yo soy de Pennsylvania, lo único especial allá es la Phil, la marmota.

Y Natasha empezó a reír cuando Darcy le contó de la  marmota que predecía el fin del invierno.

*- * -* -¨

-Para cuando Tasha te ponga las manos encima Stark estarás muerto

-Cállate Legolas, trabajo lo más rápido que puedo, lo haría aún más rápido si mi pequeño cupcake hubiese llegado con el café. Hey Jarvis. ¿Dónde está mi dulce asistente de enormes…ojos azules?-corrigió ante la mirada dura de Jane.

_-La señorita Lewis quedó atrapada en el ascensor con la agente Romanoff, señor_

-Oh no- murmuro Jane llevándose una mano a la boca –Darce no maneja bien los espacios cerrados

-Y han sido más de cuatro horas, dudo que Darcy  pueda pasar más de diez minutos sin hablar-apuntó Bruce sin levantar la vista del tablero donde intentaba unir un par de circuitos chamuscados

-OHHH Tony, considérate hombre muerto. Tasha no soporta estar en el mismo espacio que Darcy

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

Esta vez fue Jane quien contesto

-Es algo así como su fan. Darce realmente admira a la agente Romanoff.

-¿Fan de ella? Me siento personalmente ofendido-dijo Tony con voz indignada

-Ponte en la fila- indicó Jane –Lleva trabajando conmigo cerca de tres años y jamás he recibido una mirada de abnegada adoración como las que le da a ella-

-¿Celosa Dra. Foster?

-Tal vez

-Bueno, es hora de liberar a Natasha-informó el creador de Iron man –Jarvis, enciende el reactor secundario

- _Reactor encendiendo, señor-_

*-*.-*-

Las luces del ascensor se encendieron y este se puso en marcha de inmediato. Cuatro horas habían estado en aquel espacio reducido, y Darcy era consiente que la agente –Natasha, como había insistido le llamase- solo había hablado con ella porque no le quedaba más opción.  Bueno, al menos había podido estar con su héroe y charlar como si fueran conocidas.

Darcy fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una mano pálida se movió frente a ella

-Anda, levántate. Dadas las historias que me contaste si no estiras las piernas antes de salir de aquí rodarás por la escalera más cercana.

-¡En mi defensa debo argumentar que había bebido vodka por primera vez!

-Ustedes americanos y sus débiles sistemas.

Darcy tomó la mano que le extendía la pelirroja y  le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y sincera a la que la espía respondió

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el piso de Natasha   ésta bajo no sin antes mover la cabeza hacia la joven en señal de despedida.

 

*-*-*-*

Días después mientras Darcy se hallaba en el laboratorio, sintió vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su suéter. Casi dejó caer el aparato de la impresión cuando  lo leyó

**_Malen'kaya balerina*:_ **

**_El Bolshoi abrirá temporada en Nueva York en una semana Tengo dos entradas, cortesía de la tarjeta de Stark._ **

**_Viernes 7:30 , Happy nos llevara._ **

Jane que espiaba por encima del hombro de su amiga no pudo evitar preguntar –tal y como lo hacía esporádicamente para ver si la sorprendía con la guardia baja-

-¿Me dirás qué paso en ese elevador?

-No tienes el nivel de autorización requerido Jane- contesto Darcy guardando su teléfono y volviendo a su trabajo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malen'kaya balerina = pequeña bailarina
> 
> кукла = muñeca
> 
> Natashenka = Natasha
> 
> Dada = papá


End file.
